Waku Waku 7 Z
Waku Waku 7 Z is the sequel to Waku Waku 7 for the Neo Geo (the fighting game with the anime parodies.) Health bars were extended by 1/4. Game play remains the same with mare moves & characters. The main 7 orginial characters return along side to fight for the 7 Waku Waku balls again. Returning Characters *Rai *Slash *Marurun *Dandy-J *Politank Z *Tesse *Arina New Comers *Vergile (Parody of Vampire Animes) He is a speedy trickster based fighter. He is pretty emo. His wish is for his dead love to be given life again. When she brought back she soon leaves for a hotter vampire. This turns him even more emo. *Alian August (Parody of Full Metal Alchemist: Edward Elric) He fights with his alchemy & Martial Arts skills. He only believes in rational ideas and is pretty hard headed. Because of this, he wants to prove the Waku Waku Balls don't do anything. He ends up accidently wishing the Waku Waku Balls out of use. This angers the others and forces them to attack him. *Hydro Shell (Parody of Pokemon: Blastoise) He is a heavy & giant turtle with the power to control water with his mind. His owner Mike (parody of Ash) Spectates during battle. Mike's wish is for Hydro Shell to be known as the strongest. He comes KNOWN as the strongest with out gaining any actual stength. The next morning, they find an enormous line of the universe's greatest worriors on their door step waiting for a challenge. *K9999 (Parody of Akira: Tetsuo) He has the ultimate telekenesis. Any further information is unavalible. *Josephine "Jo" (Parody of Bubblegum Crisis: Priss Asagiri) She fights in cyborg armor that increases her agility, strength, and is equiped with a arm pistol. She has no consern for the Waku Waku Balls. She wants to find the robot threat Gigawar. She ends up wishing for her band to make it big again, which it does. *Watanabe (Parody of Harem Animes) He has only basic attacks. All his special attacks have him sommon his girl friends Gloria,Maria,Qisha, and Chizuru to attack. When they receive the the Waku Waku Balls, the girls fight over who gets to wish for who gets to be with Watanabe forever. He then wishes for them to just get along. The girl's relationship grows to the point where they mostly ignore Watanabe. *Louis (Parody of The Rose of Versailles: Oscar Francis) She is a fast swordmaster that can easily predict others moves. Her wish is for her to be the greatest commander of her military. Her wish is sucessfully granted. *Clint (Parody of Welcome to the NHK: Yamazaki) He is a nerd who fights with technology. His wish is for infinite income. He then uses it so he is no longer required to leave his apartment for the rest of his life. *Yumi (Parody of Bishoujo Senshi Salior Moon: Sailor Mercury) She is a cute brainiac with cryokinetic powers. She wishes for her to become a doctor. She is made a doctor, but with out all of the required knowledge. This leads to her panicing. *Crash the Parade (Parody of Trigun: Vash the Stampede) He is an incredably fast gunslinger. With a bounty of a bajiliion gazillion dollors, he wishes for the number to be changed. His bounty is then doubled, driving more people after his. *Napolean the 9th (Parody of Lupin the 3rd: Lupin) He is another trickster. He wishes for more gorgeous allies. He receives them, but most of them are not women. This disappoints him. *Giligan (Parody of SNATCHER: Gillian Seed) He fights with military arts and a laser pistal. He is folllowed by his navigator Meta Girl (Parody of Metal Gear Mk-II) who is a cute litte robot girl. They both rivel Jo and yet sort of have a crush on her. They wish to find the truth about the robot threats. They reseive the knowlegde and from then plot what to do next. *Quick Chaser (Parody of Speed Racer: Speed Racer) He fights with fast Mix Martial Arts skills. His hobby is entering race car tournements. His wish is for his car to be upgraded. Unfortunately he does not like the redesign that came wwith it. *Phoenix (Parody of Gatchaman: Ken Washio) He fights with his bird like powers. His wish is for the world all evil. This leads to no more crime which leads to the loss of police and military jobs as well as himself. *New Fernandez Fernandez return like his old self, but now with a human like body. His wish is to return the way he was. He is then sealed back into the stone. Final Boss *Gigawar (Design based on Gigantor / Iron Man No. 28) He is a mech robot the size of sky skapers. He has no wish. He just destroys the city. Secret Boss *Legend (Parody of Dragon Ball Z: Broly) You must play with out losing a round to fight him. He is an over power person with giant laser powers. His wish is for the Earth to be at his feet. He is then given shoes made from dirt. This sends him into a rage that destories the world leaving him nothing to rule. Bonus Characters (In between round 3 & 4) *Bonus-Kun Fail too me below requirements to fight him. No background given. *Yorugami (Parody of The King of Fighters: Iori Yagami) Get one super combo finish before the bonus round. He has blue flames and loves too scratch up his opponents. He cares not for the Waku Waku Balls and leaves them behind. *Shi no tegami (Parody of Death Note: Light Yagami) Get two super combo finishes before the bonus round. He fightes with his demonic mind. He is followed by his demon parter Ryuji (Parody of Ryuk.) His wish is for The world to be rid of all evil. All evil including him and Ryuji vanish. *Original Fernandez Get three super combo finishes before the bonus round. Story is the same as New Fernandez. *Rufus (Personality & Abilities based of Looney Toons: Wily Coyote) Get six super combo finishes before the bonus rounds. He is from another world. He uses gags and booby traps in battle. His wish is go back to world away from this anime stuff. It is granted where he then is taunted by his rivels. Category:Neo Geo Category:SNK Category:SNK Playmore Category:Waku Waku 7 Category:Video game parodies Category:Sunsoft Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Fighting Games